Changed Life
by michaelc100
Summary: Harry is at the third task in the tri-wizard tournament and is about to take the cup with Cedric. However, a lot of unfortunate events take place when they grab the cup. This is what happens... Even though you know what happened in GOF and it is how my
1. Prologue: In the Graveyard

Prologue

Author Note: Just to let you know, the first part of this prologue is taken directly from Goblet of Fire – that's why it is so familiar to us all. I wanted to include it as it is directly from part of the chapter is where my own ideas start to I wanted you to be led into it.

It starts from when Wormtail has just completed the rebirth ritual and the cauldron is starting to simmer...

The cauldron was simmering, sending its diamond sparks in all directions, so blindingly bright that it turned all else to velvety blackness. Nothing happened. . . . Let it have drowned. Harry thought, let it have gone wrong. . . And then, suddenly, the sparks emanating from the cauldron were extinguished. A surge of white steam billowed thickly from the cauldron instead, obliterating everything in front of Harry, so that he couldn't see Wormtail or Cedric or anything but vapour hanging in the air. ... It's gone wrong, he thought. . . it's drowned. .. please . . . please let it be dead. ... But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head.

The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry . . . and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snakes with slits for nostrils . . .

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. His hands were like large, pale spiders; his long white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cats, gleamed still bore brightly through the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers, his expression rapt and exultant. He took not the slightest notice of Wormtail, who lay twitching and bleeding on the ground, nor of the great snake, which had slithered back into sight and was circling Harry again, hissing. Voldemort slipped one of those unnaturally long-fingered hands into a deep pocket and drew out a wand. He caressed it gently too; and then he raised it, and pointed it at Wormtail, who was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied; he fell to the foot of it and lay there, crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes upon Harry, laughing a high, cold, mirthless laugh. Wormtail's robes were shining with blood now; he had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My Lord . . ." he choked, "my Lord . . . you promised . . . you did promise ..."

"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily.

"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master ..."

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please . . .please ..."

Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth - the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ... now we shall know ..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. The scar on Harry s forehead seared with a sharp pain again, and Wormtail let out a fresh howl; Voldemort removed his fingers from Wormtail's mark, and Harry saw that it had turned jet black.

A look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straightened up, threw back his head, and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he whispered, his gleaming red eyes fixed upon the stars. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He began to pace up and down before Harry and Wormtail, eyes sweeping the graveyard all the while. After a minute or so, he looked down at Harry again, a cruel smile twisting his snakelike face.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A Muggle and a fool. . . very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child . . . and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself, in death. ..."

Voldemort laughed again. Up and down he paced, looking all around him as he walked, and the snake continued to circle in the grass.

"You see that house upon the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was. ... He didn't like magic, my father . . . He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born. Potter, and she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage . . . but I vowed to find him ... I revenged myself upon him, that fool who gave me his name . . . Tom Riddle. . . ."

Still he paced, his red eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving family history . . ." he said quietly, "why, I am growing quite sentimental. . . . But look, Harry! My true family returns. . . ."

The air was suddenly full of the swishing of cloaks. Between graves, behind the yew tree, in every shadowy space, wizards were Apparating. All of them were hooded and masked. And one by one they moved forward . . . slowly, cautiously, as though they could hardly believe their eyes Voldemort stood in silence, waiting for them. Then one of the Death Eaters fell to his knees, crawled toward Voldemort and kissed the hem of his black robes.

"Master . . . Master " he murmured.

The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each of them approaching Voldemort on his knees and kissing his robes, before backing away and standing up, forming a silent circle, which enclosed Tom Riddle s grave, Harry, Voldemort, and the sobbing and twitching heap that was Wormtail. Yet they left gaps in the circle, as though waiting for more people. Voldemort, however, did not seem to expect more. He looked around at the hooded faces, and though there was no wind rustling seemed to run around the circle, as though it had shivered.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years. . . thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday, we are still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.

"I smell guilt," he said. "There is a stench or guilt upon the air."

A second shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare to step back from him.

"I see you all, whole and healthy, with your powers intact - such prompt appearances! and I ask myself . . . why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved except Wormtail, who was upon the ground, still sobbing over his bleeding arm.

"And I answer myself," whispered Voldemort, "they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment. . . .

"And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living?

"And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. . . perhaps they now pay allegiance to another . . . perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore's name, the members of the circle stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads. Voldemort ignored them.

"It is a disappointment to me ... I confess myself disappointed. . . ."

Voldemort stopped in his grandiose speech and lifted up his nose, sniffing the air. His brow slowly creased in concentration, trying to figure out what was happening. He sniffed again, moving his disfigured nose slowly through the air, brow furrowed in concentration.

Harry and all of the Death Eaters stared Voldemort, wondering what was happening... wondering why he had stopped with the theatrics that everyone knew that he loved.

After several minutes of silence, Voldemort spoke up.

"Everyone Apparate away from here. Now," Voldemort said quickly. Harry didn't know why. He couldn't see what the problem was.

That was until he saw a group dark figures quickly approach silently. Voldemort and the Death Eaters Apparated away rather quickly when they were spotted, leaving Harry tied to the headstone that he had been tied to by Wormtail.

Harry watched on in absolute terror as the silent figures approached. Harry could not see any of their features as they were wearing black cloaks that covered their faces. Harry knew that they were not Death Eaters but that didn't mean that they were not dark.

The group slowly stopped in front of Harry and their leader stepped forward.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A free meal all tied up and waiting for us? I never thought a catch would be this easy," The unnamed leader said.

Harry felt himself pale and begin to tremble uncontrollably while looking at the man who had spoken, wondering what was going to happen and what the man had meant.

Harry tried to find his voice as the rest of the group organised themselves behind their obvious leader.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, voice quivering with sheer terror.

Harry saw a shadow of a smirk on the man's covered face. "I am your worst nightmare. I am Count Krius Dreadcurse, leader of the Vampires in Britain," Dreadcurse replied, enjoying watching the terror increase on the young boy's face. "And now we are going to feast."

Barely a second later, Dreadcurse had closed the distance between himself and Harry and had sunk his fangs into his neck, drawing delicious blood from his victim.

Harry nearly screamed in pain at what was happening. Harry's concious mind closed down and his primal instincts took over. All he wanted was for this vampire to stop and to get away from him. His mind focused on that thought and after several seconds, there was a tingling through Harry's body and there was a flash of white light and the vampire was flying through the air, landing roughly on the floor at the feet of his comrades.

Harry's mind, still in its primal instincts, then focused on Cedric's body and the portkey that had brought him and Cedric there and Harry saw them both fly towards him. As they both approached, Harry somehow vanished the ropes that were binding him and summoned his wand to himself before catching Cedric and the cup at the same time, causing all of them to vanish.

Harry, Cedric and the cup landed in the middle of the lawn at Hogwarts in full view of the spectators. Harry fell to the floor with Cedric's dead body and Harry quickly passed out with exhaustion not hearing all of the screams of the crowd...


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Out What Happened

Chapter One: Finding out what happened

Harry slowly regained conciousness but kept his eyes closed. Harry let his other senses try and tell him where he was. Not that he needed much guessing as one sniff with his nose told him that he was back in the Hospital Wing in a warm bed. He had seen a lot of the Hospital Wing in the last twelve months and could identify the room without even looking at it.

The room was bright and full of summer sunlight and made Harry's skin slightly uncomfortable. Harry didn't know why he felt that way but since it wasn't painful, he put it out of his mind and tried to recall past events.

Harry tried to remember why he was in the Hospital Wing as he remembered taking the cup so he initially assumed that he was OK but slowly, the memories slowly came back to him. The graveyard. The rebirth. The vampires. The bite.

He remembered being bitten by a vampire. He remembered the lesson that they had during third year that taught them that anyone who received a vampire bite were turned into half vampires, but those who drunk from the vampire that had bitten them were full vampires.

That meant that he was a half vampire. Harry didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. It was like a big nightmare that he was used to having. He needed proof.

Harry quickly used his tongue to check his teeth and checked every single tooth. They all seemed normal until he reached two at the front which had changed into two thin fangs.

Harry choked back a sob. He was now a half blood vampire. Harry was confused. He didn't know what to think. He knew he was now a vampire. He couldn't take it in. How was he supposed to live now that he was now classed as a dark creature? Would he be allowed to come back to school?

Harry slowly opened his eyes and decided to go to speak to Madam Pomfrey about it. He knew that he would get a straight answer from her if it was regarding his future, at least in the immediate sense.

Harry grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. The room swam for several seconds until his eyes came fully into focus again. Harry pulled back the bedsheets and slowly got out of bed. He was still rather light-headed, probably from the blood loss of the night before, but Harry didn't let that stop him. He got up out of the bed and slowly walked down the corridor towards the matron's office.

Once there, he knocked twice on the door, receiving the order to enter from the woman who was working inside.

Harry opened the door and allowed himself to step inside before closing the door again. The matron didn't look up from her work to see who it was.

"I'll be with you in a moment, I just need to finish these registration forms for a patient," The nurse said, not realising who it was.

"Take your time," Harry said causing the matron to look up sharply with anger creeping up on her face.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing out of bed," She said angrily, "You are still a patient and need to stay in bed."

"Well, I needed to talk to someone about my future since its the end of term in a few days," Harry said, not wanting to receive a yelling from the formal matron of the ward.

"Well what about it?" The matron asked briskly, wanting to get her patient back in bed.

"Well I was bitten by a vampire, I have the teeth of a vampire, so am I going to get kicked out of school? How am I supposed to go back to my aunt's house when they are in a Muggle area?" Harry asked.

The Matron took a few controlling breaths before looking at Harry in the eye. "Mr Potter, because of being a part vampire, the board of governers will need to be notified and they will make a decision in regards to you staying at the school. I don't think vampires of any sorts are allowed in Muggle areas regardless so something else would have to be arranged but half vampires live a pretty normal life in comparison to full blood vampires. You will still be required to register as a vampire and an Auror from the ministry will be here later today to sort it all out, any more questions?"

"Can I see Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked right away, wanting to see that his friends were fine.

"I presume that they are having breakfast in the great hall at the moment but will be escorted up here my Professor McGonagall afterwards so if you head back to bed, I will get a house elf to bring you over some breakfast and you can wait for your friends there," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely while still trying to come to terms with what the matron had told him before heading back to his bed, silent tears running down his face. He knew that he couldn't change being a part vampire and that he could not have done anything to stop being bitten but he knew that he would be shunned in society for it, especially if it stood out. He only hoped that Ron and Hermione would stand by him and remain his friends. He didn't know how he would cope if he were abandoned by his friends.

Harry sat there in silence as he contemplated the situation that he was now in. He had a dark wizard and all of his supporters after him. He was at the top of the hit list and they wouldn't stop until he was dead and to top it all off, he was now a half magical creature that is shunned by society for drinking blood, even though it is uncontrolled like an addiction.

After several minutes, a house elf arrived and placed a tray of food on Harry's bedside table before disappearing again in their usual fashion. Harry grabbed the tray and began to eat, although he did not feel like eating much. He barely touched his food when the doors to the hospital wing opened and Hermione, Ron and Ginny arrived followed by Mr and Mrs Weasley close behind. They all saw that Harry was awake and quickly headed over to him, taking in the changes.

Harry saw their arrival and put the tray of food back on the bedside table, using their arrival as an excuse to stop trying to force feed himself.

As the group approached, they surveyed Harry with a critical eye. They saw that he was dreadfully pale, with his skin the colour of moonlight. They all saw that he had barely touched his breakfast and all saw the remains of a scar on his neck where they had all seen blood seep from when he had arrived back before passing out.

Harry looked at his friends uncertainly, unsure how to tell them what had happened and how they would cope with the news. He didn't want to loose them yet he didn't want to lie to them.

"Hey guys," Harry said quietly as they approached.

"Harry – what happened in the maze? What happened to you? What happened to your neck to get a wound like that? How did Cedric die? How did you appear out of thin air like that? What made you pass out? Are you fine now? Have you been fully treated?..." Hermione babbled.

"Hermione," Ron said loudly, "Let Harry answer first before asking the next question, its only polite."

Hermione blushed rather deeply before looking at her feet. "Sorry," She said quietly.

"So you OK now Harry?" Mr Weasley asked during the lull.

"Well I'm fully treated as best Madam Pomfrey can do but whether I will be OK will depend on everyone else," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Mr Weasley asked, confused as to what Harry meant.

"Well here is what happened last night. Cedric and I both took the cup at the same time. Turns out, however, that the cup was a portkey and we were transported to a graveyard. Wormtail was there and he killed Cedric with the killing curse before tying me to a gravestone. He did some sort of dark ritual to bring back his master Voldemort," Harry said ignoring the gasps, "Anyway, before Voldemort could kill me for being alive and on the side of light, a bunch of Vampires arrived, causing Voldemort and his followers to flee. However, I was still tied down to the grave and could not move and one of the Vampires bit me. The pain caused me to do some wandless magic and I managed to banish him before vanishing the ropes and summoning the cup and Cedric. We were both portkeyed back and that is when I am passed out. The cuts that I had were healed presumably by Madam Pomfrey however now I am a part Vampire and there's no way I could be OK since society always shuns Vampires and will probably turn on me once they find out." Harry said in a monotone, silent tears running down his face. He dared not look at anyone else for fear of seeing disgust on their faces.

Harry had heard them gasp sharply when he had admitted that he was a vampire and he didn't want to see their faces. He didn't think that he could cope with the rejection that he guessed would come from them.

"You're a vampire? Are you sure?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to believe what her best friend had become.

"Well I'm a part vampire, not a full vampire, otherwise I wouldn't have survived in here since its bright with daylight," Harry replied, not looking at his friends, not wanting to see the fear in their eyes.

After several minutes of silence, Harry couldn't take it any more and he looked up to see the fear and horror in the faces of those he considered his friends and family. It hurt him more than being turned. Harry looked away from them and felt tears start to fall from his eyes.

"If you don't want to be anywhere near me any more because of this, then I will understand," Harry whispered without looking at his family, tears of sorrow still running down his face.

Not a sound was made but Harry heard the hospital wing door open and close after a few moments, causing Harry to look up and see an empty ward around him. His family had left him alone and friendless.

Harry's grief swelled and Harry found himself breaking down into uncontrollable sobs...


	3. Chapter 2: Registration and Talks

Chapter Two: Registration and Talks

Sleep finally took Harry after an unknown time letting out all of his hurt, pain and tears. Harry thought that his friends would stand by him and be his friend, especially after all that had happened in the other tasks of the tournament and in the other years of school – but it all appeared to be one thing too many and him being a vampire was one thing that they were not going to put up with.

Didn't they understand what had happened? Didn't they hear that he was unable to do anything while being tied to a gravestone without a wand? Why didn't they understand? Perhaps they did understand and just didn't want to be with me, perhaps that is why they left the hospital wing, perhaps I am too dangerous and should just stay here and not go near anybody ever again.

How the hell can I cope with being a vampire – especially with being abandoned by friends? Harry had kept thinking to himself.

Harry was slowly awoken by someone softly speaking his name. Harry didn't really want to open his eyes. The light made them hurt when he woke up. Harry groaned in displeasure and rolled over, trying to block out the persistent voice. The voice called his name again and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Harry jerked the hand away and practically flew out of the bed before turning quickly to see who had touched him.

The woman who was standing the looked very surprised that Harry had actually moved so fast. She tried to figure out why and slowly concluded that he didn't like to be touched by anyone, and was probably the result of a very cruel childhood.

Harry took a moment to look at the woman's appearance. She was the same hight as Harry and appeared to be in her early twenties. However, that was not what actually shocked Harry. It was the fact that she had bright purple hair that shocked him. He also noticed that she was wearing the same type of robes as the guards who had looked after the minister and Harry assumed that this woman was an Auror, albeit a new one. Harry also noticed that she was very attractive, causing him to blush slightly, but didn't want to admit that to her.

"So who are you?" Harry asked the woman, who had been staring silently at him for the past several moments.

The young woman seemed to come out of her trance, not that you would have noticed she was in one unless you looked very closely. "My name is Tonks. I am an Auror with the Magical Law Enforcement section of the Ministry. Professor Dumbledore told me that you were bitten last night and that you now needed registration for being part vampire."

"Correct," Harry replied sadly, a tone which didn't go unnoticed by the female Auror.

Tonks pulled a scroll and a quill from her robes. "Come sit down Harry, we can go through the form together and make sure it is filled out correctly."

Harry nodded sadly and went and sat next to Tonks who was now sitting on the end of the bed with a table, rolling out the parchment.

The forms took what seemed like hours to complete in detail, which left Harry's brain with a feeling that it had melted and flowed through his ears by the end of the form filling.

"You all right Harry?" Tonks asked when she noticed the depressed face of Harry Potter looking at her.

"As much as I can be," Harry replied, resting his head on his hands.

"I'm sure your friends will help you through it," Tonks said bracingly.

"They won't come anywhere near me, they ran away the moment I told them what happened," Harry said with tears running down his face. Before he knew it, Harry was subbing out loud and being hugged by Tonks.

"It's OK Harry, I'm sure they will come around and if they don't, then you always have me," Tonks said.

Harry slowly disentangled himself from Tonks and looked at her confused.

"Why would I have you? You don't know me and I could end up biting you," Harry replied, unable to comprehend that he still would have a friend.

"Harry," Tonks said calmly, "I know quite a bit about you. I know you are a nice bloke who has had a crap life and I can identify with that and I want to be here for you. I work with the liaison office quite a bit since I am a new Auror so I tend to deal with quite a few magical creatures. I want to be here not only as an official but as a friend." Tonks leans close to Harry. "Plus I am Sirius's cousin and I believe he is innocent and I see quite a bit of him. Now since you're a vampire, I can force Dumbledore to release you into your godfathers care and if he says no then I can take you with me legally and you can bunk at my place. I just happen to live round the corner from Sirius and he can come visit loads."

Tonks stood there with a cheeky grin and tried to stop herself from laughing at the gob smacked expression on Harry's face.

"But why do that for me? I'm a vampire," Harry said, not knowing why this woman wanted to be with him or near him, even though he wanted her to be.

"Because I know you are kind and generous and you are more than just a vampire, you're a wonderful bloke according to Sirius and I can see how kind you are when I look in your eyes," Tonks replied, wanting nothing more than to help Harry at this moment.

She noticed a single tear escape one of his eyes. "Thank you," Harry whispered before he was engulfed in a hug by Tonks. Tonks just held him in her arms for a few moments before kissing him briefly on the cheek, smiling when she saw the small blush rise on his cheeks.

"You're a real nice guy Harry and you can do anything you like, it doesn't matter if you're a vampire. There are going to be quite a few who hate it, but since you're only part vampire, then you will be accepted by a hell of a lot of people," Tonks said, trying to convince Harry that his life was worth living.

Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "If my best friends and closest thing to a mum and dad can just walk out of here because I told them I was a part vampire, then what are everyone else going to think? They accepted Remus when he taught here and stood up for him when everyone found out about him, but they can't do that for me."

Tonks resisted the urge to pull him into another hug but rubbed his upper arms with her hands. "I'm sure they will come around. From what I hear, the three of you are very close and loyal so they won't just throw it all away."

"They already have," Harry said, nearly breaking down in tears.

Tonks quickly threw her arms around Harry and ran a hand through his hair as Harry returned the hug and rested his head on her shoulder and let the tears flow from his eyes.

"Its all right Harry, if they left you, then they weren't truly friends. I know you will make new friends and you already have me as a friend," Tonks said.

"But we had been through so much together, we were so close, they were like family to me, that's how I considered them – as my family, they were all I had in the world," Harry whispered from Tonks' shoulder, causing her anger to well up inside her for their actions towards Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, it'll all work out in the end," Tonks said reassuringly, trying to console the young boy in front of her.

Harry gave a little snort. "How when I have a madman after me and only you as a friend?" Harry asks.

"Harry – I know that if he came after you again then you would be able to defend yourself, you have done it four times already," Tonks said.

"Four times?" Harry asks, raising his head off Tonks' shoulder.

"One year old, first year, second year and this year," Tonks clarified.

"Oh," Harry said in a whisper, "I never really thought about it before."

"Look Harry," Tonks said, staring into Harry's eyes, "You're a survivor, everything has always worked out for the best. This will be no different for you. Granted – some people are not going to like it and hate you but you can not please everyone. A lot of girls hated me at school because I can shape shift. They still hate me even to this day. Boys only dated me to get me to morph so I had it rough growing up. But you live the life in the way that you want Harry and don't just live it trying to please everyone else otherwise you're going to hate your life. Can you do that for me?"

Harry stared back into her eyes. He saw truth in her eyes and believed everything that she had said. Harry nodded slowly, causing Tonks to smile broadly. _God, I really like that smile,_ Harry thought, causing himself to blush.

"Right Harry, I have to sadly get back to the ministry and file these forms so I can get your licence," Tonks said, watching the sadness creep back onto Harry's face, "But I can pop back tomorrow with your licence and spend some time here if you like since its my day off. Would that be OK with you?"

She watched as Harry's face practically lit up. "That would be great Tonks, thank you." Harry said, trying to curb his enthusiasm.

"Well I will be back tomorrow then," Tonks said before kissing Harry on the cheek, almost smiling at the red patches of embarrassment that formed there. She knew he liked her, she liked him as well and wanted to see if anything would happen, even though there was a big age gap between them, she knew that she still acted like a teenager most of the time, as she even proved in the hospital wing when she had hugged and kissed Harry.

On her way out of the hospital wing, Tonks decided to go and visit the headmaster. She knew that Harry's family had left him and was wondering if the headmaster could actually talk to them to see what was actually going on, especially after all the stories that she had been told by her cousin about the famous golden trio at school.

The trip to the headmaster's office was very short and she soon found herself standing outside the office door.

She quickly knocked and entered when she heard the professors voice on the inside inviting her in.

"Good morning Professor," Tonks said to the headmaster as she entered, "The forms are complete and just need filing at the ministry."

"Good to know Miss Tonks, but I seem to think that there is a bit more to the visit than a simple ministry update," Professor Dumbledore said to her.

"Quite correct Professor," Tonks said, unperturbed by his all seeing ways as she was quite used to them. "There seems to be some problems with his friends. From the little that I have heard, they – as in Miss Granger and the Weasley's who visited him in the hospital wing have abandoned him when he told them that he had been bitten."

She saw the headmaster age several decades in front of her eyes and seemed to loose much of the colour in his face. "They abandoned him? Those that think of him as family have abandoned him?" Dumbledore asked, unable to take it all in.

"That was what I heard from Harry this morning, he told them the story, he gave them a chance to go and they did. They just left him there to cry his eyes out. They knew the full story; about how he could not defend himself and how he was without a wand and couldn't stop himself from being bitten yet they left him; abandoned him like their friend had died and he wasn't Harry any more. He was very distressed over it," Tonks said.

Dumbledore sat there in shock. He was unable to take in the information that he was hearing from the young Auror. He was struggling to believe that those closest to Harry would turn their backs on him after all that had happened to them, especially in the last three years, with Voldemort as well as werewolves and fugitives.

Tonks watched as the shock slowly disappeared from the headmasters face and anger appeared there. Tonks found it rather frightening as she had never seen the headmaster angry.

"Tonks, can you go to the guest quarters next to Gryffindor tower and get Molly and Arthur Weasley as well as go into the tower and grab Mr and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger please and bring them here at once," The headmaster ordered.

"Yes sir," Tonks replied instantly, walking quickly from the office and carrying out the tasks assigned to her, knowing how deep those people were going to be in within a few minutes of entering the headmasters office.

Ten minutes later, the four people who had walked out on Harry in the hospital wing were all seated in front of the headmaster, all sharing looks of concern at the looks of hostility and anger on both the Auror who had collected them as well as the headmaster himself.

When they had entered the office a few moments earlier, they had even found the paintings awake and sneering angrily at them. Phineus had even swore at them a few times before the headmaster had regretfully called for silence of the portrait.

"Do you four have any idea of the damage that the five of you have done?" Dumbledore asks.

Molly looked startled at the headmasters tone as well as question before shaking her head, not wanting to think about why she was sitting there feeling like a school girl that had done wrong.

"Do you have any idea what hard work many people have done to make society better and to make everyone feel wanted as well as make them all equal?" Dumbledore asks.

Dumbledore could see Hermione shaking violently while Ron looked angry and Ginny looked torn. Molly appeared to be trying to ignore the problem, although Dumbledore could see that she was troubled while Arthur looked ashamed.

"What has Harry done to deserve the treatment that all of you gave him in the Hospital wing last night?" Dumbledore asks, "Do you all loath half vampires so much that you would act like this, even if were your best friend? What right do you have to treat Harry this way? Would he treat you all like this if it happened to you? I will answer you. He would not. He would accept you."

"There's no way I am accepting THAT," Ron shouted suddenly, jumping to his feet, "The Harry I knew is dead and is never coming back, that thing in the hospital wing is just what's left."

"Ronald Weasley," Professor Dumbledore said in an intimidating voice, while standing up, "How dare you speak of a fellow student like that, how dare you, what in merlin's name gives you the right to speak of a fellow student like that, one that has saved your life in the past?"

"That THING has never saved my life, I have saved his more times than he can count," Ron sneered in reply.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said in a cold voice that caused Ron to loose some of the colour in his face, "I hereby give you your final warning in regards to your conduct. Any more rule breaking – which does include slandering another student – and you will be expelled and forced to study for your fifth year exams at home and be forced to take them at the ministry of magic. Do I make myself clear?"

Ron stood there and gaped at the headmaster and what he was saying. "You mean that you are taking sides with that freak of nature that has caused nothing but trouble for the last four years over me?" Ron asked, not realising what was about to happen.

"Mr Weasley," Dumbledore said in a fierce voice that caused shivers down everybody's spines, "You have been warned about your behaviour and you did not listen. The behaviour and attitude that you have shown against Mr Potter is not acceptable and I do not believe that you should continue to stay here at Hogwarts. Therefore, you are hereby expelled. Since you have yet to take your O.W.L exams and are not yet of age, you must either transfer to a different magical school or be home schooled."

"WHAT!!" Ron yells, turning very red and looking like he was ready to kill the headmaster, while ignoring his mothers sobs, "How dare you do this to me! You can't have that freak at the school, he will end up biting someone – you mark my words."

"We have had part vampires here over the years Mr Weasley," Dumbledore replies, unfazed by the young man's anger, "And none of them have bitten anyone so I do not see a danger."

"How can you expel my baby?" Molly Weasley sobbed suddenly, "after all he has done to help the school, he risked his life many times, he even got a services to the school award."

"So did Voldemort," Dumbledore said coldly, "That doesn't excuse his racist behaviour now does it. You had better be careful Molly otherwise Ron here will turn dark. He is already showing the signs."

Ron stood there gaping at what the headmaster had said about him. "I am not going dark!" Ron yells indignantly.

"Your behaviour tells me otherwise. If you keep acting like you have been then you will most certainly go dark. Think about that when you go home. Now get out." Dumbledore says in a chilling voice.

They all sat or stood there in shock, unable to believe the coldness in the headmasters voice that made them shiver.

"You heard me, get out," Dumbledore repeated slowly in his cold voice.

Slowly, they all stood up and walked out of the room leaving an nervous Tonks and a fuming headmaster.

Dumbledore stood up and started pacing, not seeing Tonks still standing there.

"How dare they treat Harry like that?" Dumbledore raged, "After all he has done for them. He's even saved their lives more than once, willingly risking his own and they shun him, like some evil beast."

"Perhaps the women just need some time to get used to it. It's a huge change after all, one that many people – like what Ron showed – simply can not handle," Tonks said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Still no excuse for just walking out on someone like the way they did, I told them the full story before hand and they still wanted to see him as I had took a copy of Harry's memory of the event. Can you keep an eye on Harry for a few days Tonks?" Dumbledore asks.

"Sure," Tonks replies, "It's pretty standard for a lot of contact between an Auror and a newly bitten vampire anyway so I can do it anyway, but I have to go back the office and get this paperwork filed so I can get Harry his licence as I had promised him that I would be back tomorrow."

"Can you stop by tomorrow and let me know how Harry is please?" Dumbledore asks the young Auror before she leaves.

"Sure thing," Tonks says before stepping in the fireplace and flooing away...


End file.
